Japple
by Cheliz
Summary: People fear, fangirls cover your ears and eyes! Crazy Momma C is back! This was an idea of a crazy pen pal of mine. She's so genius...Title says it all! Jonathan Morgenstern tries to find his rebound chick after being rejected by Clary and finds true love...In an apple! Jonathan: It's Apple! Capitalize the first letter, she has a name crazy woman! Me: O-O
1. Chapter 1

_**Crazy Momma C is back in the game! Alright, my OC in most of my stories is based of my pen pal, I had many people ask that question...She is Chelsea and I am Chelsea-Elizabeth and we are from the same country so I was like LOL, that's awesome! We met eachother on Quizilla (used to have an account on there) But anyway, she writes her stories on Quotev now a days. After speaking to here (FINALLY) again after 9 months, I checked out as a guest her profile. **_**_ IWillNotBeSilent (She's so awesome...) Anyways, she was the inspiration of this current crazy shit. See, she had been random and talking to someone who RP's our dearest Jonathan and began talking about stealing apples and her self made up Apple Dance, and there, this crazy nuggest of a ship was born. To quote my dearest friend :_**Eyes dawn in realization when looking at Jᴏɴᴀᴛʜᴀɴ Mᴏʀɢᴇɴsᴛᴇʀɴ "Drapple...Nope. It's Japple!"_** Yeah I stole it from her activity...Anyway, on with the story and whoever on this site has Quotev too should follow that weirdo. **_

Jonathan Morgenstern was bored.

No scratch that, it was an understatement.

He felt like he was dying in heaven from boredom. Hell at least would have been fun...

He grabbed a nice, green apple from the stand with fruits. It was exactly the colour of Clarissa's eyes...

"Clary..." He whispered against the apple and licked the fruit, smelling its nice smell. It was surprisingly good. Before he himself even knew what was happening, he kissed the apple, thinking about his sister. "O Apple, will she ever love me?" He asked the green apple as if it was a human. Thus the capilization of the first later as if Apple was a name. It felt so soft...

"Apple..."He breathed out. If he couldn't have his sister, the apple would be a perfect replacement right?

Apple had been burried under the ruins of the Fairchild mansion. "For you, my Apple." He whispered. He didn't knew why, but he felt a saddened pang in his heart. Was it...Grieve?! No, that couldn't be possible.

He dismissed the thought and left.

The next Apple had been even more delicious. He secretly kissed it in his room. "Apple..."He moaned and playfully bit it. Juice splattering in his mouth. He couldn't help but have a little bit nightly fun with the apple.

The burial of Apple the Second was hard for him. Come on Jonathan, it's just a fucking apple! He told himself, though the greeness of his beautiful Apple never left his mind.

"I'll never let you go. " He whispered to Apple the Third. His feelings for her were even more pasionate then with Apple the First and Apple the Second. Three times' the charm right?

He couldn't help but cry a little for the first time in years. Apple the Third had died. "No...Apple..." He whispered."My beautiful Apple...My beautiful one, my one and only love..." Yes he admitted it. He had fallen in love with an apple.

What he didn't knew was that Simon was on a mission given to him by the Lightwoods and had recorded it all. Now they finally knew who Jonathan's beautiful one was...He chuckled and posted it on the private website he created for the Council. They all sure would love this! Simon smiled wickedly and as soon as he posted it he bursted out, laughing hysterically. He rolled over the floor while crying his eyes out of hilariousity.

Little did he know Jonathan was still in hearing range. The two had a nice fight afterwards.

In no time Japple had become a huge hit on ShadowWorldTube.

The end~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry dearies, but Crazy Momma C is back to torment! Mwhahaha *pets a a cute kitty* Anyway, here is for the others who so kindly left me reviews another one-shot! If anyone has some crazy idea for another one shot of our dearest Japple, feel free to hit me up :D. Anyway, I have a surprise for you in store, so keep tuned.**_

**_Me: Jonathan, I want you to say hi_**

**_Jonathan: No, just no. Besides, isn't this the part where you do the disclaimer?_**

**_Me: Nope. I'm original_**

**_Jonathan: By stealing credit?_**

**_Me: I am not Jace!_**

**_Jonathan: Huh?_**

**_Me: It's an old argument_**

**_Jace: She just cannot accept I am more awesome then her_**

**_Me: Hell to the no! Plus the reason why I do not do disclaimers is that if I truly was Cassie Clare I wouldn't be writting this and Japple would be a canon ship *shrugs* _**

**_Me: And I would have made Jonathan a Nightcore addict, just because I can_**

**_Jonathan: Otaku...*shivers* But anyway, on with the story and please do stop listening to Circus Monster, the Nightcore version, it hurts my ears_**

**_Me: *glares my famous death glare* It rocks! Vocaloid...*smiles*_**

Jonathan sighed as he drank another shot of Vodka. The sight of his little sister joking around with Simon hurt him so much.

Why couldn't she just realize he was better then that Angel Boy and Daylighter?

He downed another glass as the bartender glared at his way.

O yeah.

He had been drinking for five hours straight and hadn't paid.

Jonathan shrugged and walked out with givig the bartender the finger. The demonical Shadowhunter thought the bartender was calling the cops, but the white haired boy didn't cared.

Not one fucking shit.

He tugged in his headphones and turned Circus Monster as loud as he could. *

The Japanese words echoed through his head as he let himself drift away in peaceful drunkeness.

That was when the rarest thing on the world happened, Jonathan, the almighty demonic Nephilim, tripped.

Over an apple.

He glared at the delicious green fruit and impulsively grabbed it.

There was a tiny little yellowish brown spot on it. Meaning it was softly growing old. The spot was the size of a baby's fingertip and looked soft like silk.

Jonathan sighed, a breath filled with alcoholic stench escaped his pale pink lips.

"Guess we're both not wanted huh?" He asked the apple..

Talking to a fruit was weird, he decided. At least give it a name...

Apple. Clary the Apple.

He smiled, the apple indeed looked like his sister's eyes.

He softly stroke his Apple.

"You're so beautiful, you know that little sister?" He asked softly before pressing his mouth on the soft spot. He began sucking some juice out of the rotten spot.

After all, they were both rotten creatures right?

~The End

**_Before you ask what the * means, that's when conversations pop up_**

**_Jonathan: You did just not made me listen to that stupid song!_**

**_Me: Sue me_**

**_Jonathan *glares*_**

**_Me: O whatever. Cry me a river Jon Jon_**

**_Jonathan : Stop calling me Jon Jon!_**

**_Me: *grins wickedly* Noppppppppppppppppe_**

**_Jonathan: T-T_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, Crazy Momma C is delighted to give you another one-shot! This one was an idea of **__TheMortalInstrumentNerdXx__**. Thank you for all who has reviewed and of course ^ for your idea and reviewing at both my chapters. You know it, reviews totally make my day :D! Also I am so glad I was able to make people ship my and the other Chelsea's crazy ship: Japple. Jaonathan is such fun to write...**_

_**Jonathan: Thank you...**_

_**Me: O shut up, don't look at me so suspicious**_

_**Jonathan: Now that's the woman we all know and recognize!**_

_**Me:*rolls eyes* Anyway, on with the story before Jonathan and your Japplish authot start arguing again...Well we probably are going to, but now ON THE BACKGROUND JON JON!**_

**_Jonathan: Stop calling me that!_**

**_Me:Stop disturbing my precious reader's with your childish antics and tantrums! Geez, be original...I already get enough of the kids I babysit_**

Yes, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern officialy declared his mother, Lilith of course, as insane.

See, Jonathan couldn't get over Clary.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

So Lilith grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was a delicious green looking apple and ordered him to go on a date with it. Saying the insanity of dating a apple would clear his head a bit.

Not her exact words, but it was how Jonathan nicely thought them to be.

His mother should never be angered, let me tell you that!

So, the only thing he could think of as date was a restuarant.

With an apple.

"Apples don't usually go out to restuarants do they?" He questioned while mentally facepalming. Duh, it is a freaking apple! He had to admit, this was a challenge for him, and Jonathan never backed away from a challenge.

Unless it was one from Simon Lewis and don't get him started on the warlock...

He shivered a bit.

"You do look pretty though." He said, trying to give it a compliment. Maybe because it was such a nice soft green...

He had liked the colour green ever since his sister.

He sighed and stroke the apple.

"Why can't she realize...Apple." He whispered, he was going to call it Apple from now on, just apple would be weird since it was on a date with him and...Should he call it a her?

Guess so.

He looked at her and cupped her with both hands. "Sorry if I make this awkward, I never dated an apple before." He did felt awkward. Though he also had to admit he liked the way Apple listened to him, she was so quiet and pretty...

She was his date, so he could right?

He brought her to his mouth and kissed her softly.

She felt so different then his sister, then humans in general and...

He liked it.

He broke the kiss and smiled maybe a tiny bit.

"You truly made this a nice date, I looked up to it, but I actually have a nice time."

Apple looked at him in silence and he got a feeling she wanted another kiss. Girls fell silent when they wanted to kiss right?

He gazed at it and placed another kiss on her lingering green skin.

It didn't lasted long though.

The owner of the restuarant kicked them out. Said he didn't wanted a customer making out with an apple in his restuarant.

Jonathan couldn't help but scream after him, "It's Apple! She. Has. A. Name. You. ASSHOLE!"

_**Me: *sighs in relief* I finished it! :D**_

_**Jonathan: Why do I have to fall in love with an apple?!**_

_**Me:Because the ship is Japple, Jonathan+Apple you ninny.**_


End file.
